Its your love
by jedipadawan123
Summary: This is the Sequel to Our secret. Suki is now Three years old living with Ahsoka Along with her grandma,Anakin is still A jedi Its war Vs. family for these two.
1. Chapter 1

Three years later Suki is now three years old she is living on Shili with Ahsoka and Ahsokas mom. Anakin is still A Jedi and the clone wars is still raging on, Anakin goes and visits them as much as he can.

On Shili

"Mommy! Mommy!" said Suki who ran into her and her mothers hut

"what is it baby" said Ahsoka who looked up at her bouncy three year old

"A Jedi is her in the village A Jedi like daddy" said suki

"Oh really" said Ahsoka who exited her hut and saw her people crowding around this Jedi

She saw the man talking to the chief of her tribe she did not recognize this Jedi from her Jedi years at the temple she began to walk up to the crowd she saw the crowd became very angry and she heard the chief yelling at the Jedi although it was not uncommon to her the chief yell.

"Mother what is going on here" said ahsoka as she approached her mother who stood outside the crowd

"This Jedi as brought news to the chief he says the chancellor has put out a law banding togrutan from having any say in the senate" said Ahsoka's mom angrily

"What! This cant be right, Master Jedi" said Ahsoka as she entered the circle that the chief and the Jedi where in.

"Master Jedi is this true we have no more say in the senate" said Ahsoka almost angrily

"Yes my child it is true he has stated that your kind is not intelligent enough to know what is right so all of your rights are here by striped from you" said the Jedi

"what! How could this have passed this is wrong we are not dumb!" yelled Ahsoka

"I know I do not agree with the chancellor but there is nothing left to do good day" said the Jedi as he turned to leave

Everyone was shocked how could this of happened some people where crying others were enraged others just numb.

"we are like animals now we have no say" said Ahsokas mom softly as she went into her hut that was beside Ahsokas and her granddaughter Suki hut.

Ahsoka then went back to her hut and sat down to fix super when Suki came into the hut and sat down beside her and laded her head on her lap her face markings were similar to Ahsokas mainly around her eyes, Suki had big blue eyes her red skin was a couple of shades later than Ahsokas Suki wore A Blue tube top with a blue skirt hat had A cloth tied to the left side of her hip that covered her skirt but from the side it was open the cloth was blue with two wide red strips.

"Mommy" said Suki softly

"yea" said Ahsoka

"if the chancellor guy don't like us does that mean daddy don't like us either?" asked Suki

"No baby daddy loves us no matter what any law says he will always be here" said Ahsoka who hugged her daughter.

"Okay because I don't want daddy to not like us because I love daddy" said Suki

"well I know you do and so does daddy" said Ahsoka who laughed at her child

Ahsoka made dinner and it was soon bed time and she tucked suki into bed and laded down beside her. Anakin hasn't been by to see them in two mouths she was begging to worry but she could not dwell on her feeling for long or Suki would sense them.

Coruscant

Anakin was leaving the temple to go to the senate to meet with the chancellor who requested he visit him. when he finally arrived….

"Ah Anakin my dear boy I was afraid you wouldn't come you know since the latest news I was thinking you would be off to Shili to see you girlfriend and your child. Said Palpatine

"latest news? What latest news?" said Anakin nervously he worried about them often.

"Oh you didn't know? Why the senate has passed A law forbidding All trogutas from having rights" said Palpatine as he moved towards the window.

"What! Why would they do such A thing there not animals!" Anakin who was very upset with this matter.

"well they are awfully predatorily much like animals" said palpatine

"so you agree with this!" yelled Anakin

"Oh no not at all my boy I would never" said palp.

"excuse me chancellor I must leave" said Anakin who walked out the door

"wait Ana-" yelled Palp. But Anakin already left

"that stupid child" said palp to himself

Anakin left the senate building and was on his way to his ship to see his family who he hasn't seen for two mouths he can only hope that Ahsokas not to mad.

So here it is the sequel! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here's the next chapter enjoy!

Anakin was on bored the Twilight heading for Shili he was nerves about going to see his family its not that he didn't want to it's the fact that her entire tribe problly hates him now for one the republic just took away there wrights and two he hasn't seen Ahsoka or Suki in two months boy was he in for it. He finally landed on Shili out side of the village.

"Mommy daddy's home!" yelled Suki who ran out of her mothers hut and ran towards the landed ship.

Anakin exited the ship and saw his three year old girl running towards him with open arms and a wide smile, at least some ones glad to see me he thought to himself

"Daddy Daddy your home!" yelled suki as she jumped into Anakin's arms he got her and spun her around.

"Hey Hunny daddy missed you so much" said Anakin as he held his child tight he put her down and they walked down to the village suki was holding her fathers hand

"Anakin the great chosen one was returned at last for awhile I thought who have forgotten about us" said the Chief as he walked up to Anakin and Suki

" Of course my daddy would come back fatty!" yelled Suki

"Suki!" yelled Anakin as he scolded his three year old

"Oh its quiet all right Jedi" said the Chief as he turned to leave he said under his breath "just like her mother!"

"Anakin!" yelled Ahsoka as she came running out of the hut

She ran to him and they hugged Anakin caressed her cheeks and gave her a strong kiss

"I swear you get more beautiful everyday snips " said Anakin

Ahsoka smiled up at him " I've missed you so much Anakin" as he pulled in for another hug.

"I've missed you too I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner the Chancellor told me about what happened and I hurried to come see you and Suki" said Anakin

"I know it's know big deal really I'm fine with not having rights" said Ahsoka

"Hm your never going to change snips" said Anakin as he laughed

"is that bad?" asked Ahsoka

"Not at all" smiled Anakin

"Anakin! How dare you come back here!" yelled Ahsokas, mother who threw a pot at Anakin's head Anakin ducked just in time then came three more pots right behind that one which had Anakin ducking every where.

"Mother stop it!" yelled Ahsoka

"You just think you can come back here and everything will be fine after the republic took away everything, and not to mention you haven't come by to see Suki or Ahsoka!" yelled Ahsoka's mom.

" Lee Lee please calm down I didn't know about this until today and I have been helping fighting a war so I cant come by when ever I want to!" yelled Anakin as he dodged another pot

"Mother will you please stop it!" yelled Ahsoka who jumped in front of Anakin so her mom would stop throwing stuff at him.

Lee Lee finally stopped throwing things and all of the villagers started to laugh including Suki but Ahsoka didn't think it was very funny . Later that night after Ahsoka cooked super and Anakin and her put Suki to bed they went for A walk out of the village and into the forest by the lake.

" I always come here at night when im alone, missing you" said Ahsoka as her and Anakin set down by the lake.

" Ahsoka I wish I could see you too more it feels like I'm missing out on everything fighting this war I'm starting to wonder if it's all worth it" said Anakin as he held her close.

"Don't worry about it Ani will figure something out we always do" said Ahsoka

After they were done walking around they were walking back to the village, when they arrived at there hut they layed down and Anakin couldn't help but feel a disturbance in the Force.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around midnight that night Ahsoka awoken from a bad dream she dreamt about Suki dieing at the hands of some women but she wore a hood and she could not tell who this women was but she had a feeling she new her from some where…

"AHHHH" screamed an villager Ahsoka ran outside to see her village was under attack it was in flames there was blood and fire everywhere she ran back into her hut to wake Anakin.

"Anakin, Anakin wakeup!" she yelled why shaking him

"what is it" he said as he started to come to but he didn't need an expiation to why she woke him he heard the noise it sounded like he was on the battle field.

he went outside and saw hundreds of battle droids coming into the village

"Anakin where's Suki shes not in here" yelled Ahsoka as she started to panic

"Don't worry I'll go find her you go to my ship and get it started ok" he said as he went to his love and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

he then ran out the hut in search of his daughter panic ran threw him as he saw the whole village being slaughtered women and babies laying dead on the ground it gave him a sense of rage in the thick of the smoke he thought he could see Suki crouched down by some togruta women he ran to the girl seeing it was her she was crying and screaming shouting words in togruti that he couldn't understand he nelt down beside her and saw the women she was crying over was Lu Lu Ahsokas mother.

"Its ok baby she's in a better place now, come on mommy is waiting for us in my ship we have to go" said Anakin softly as he rubed her back

"we cant leave her daddy she needs help!" yelled Suki threw tears

"Suki she's gone she's beyond help now" he said A little lounder

"just becase you can just leave me and mommy all the time doesn't mean I can leave Grandma!" she yelled

At that he picked her up and put her over is shoulders kicking and screaming, he put his robe over her so she couldn't see the dead bodies of her people. Anakin reached the ramp and told Ahsoka to take off then she did and he set beside her holding Suki she than jumped of her father and ran to her mother crying.

"Oh it's goin to be ok sweety were going to go to the jedI temple doesn't that sound like fun" said Ahsoka she tried her best to hide her tears.

"yea it does so does that mean I get to become a jedI like daddy is mommy?" asked Suki threw her sniffles.

"maybe the jedI councle has to decide first" said Ahsoka

"Yay! So when they say I can I can go with missions and stuff with you daddy well can I?" asked Suki seemingly forgotten her sadness

Anakin chuckeld 'well not quit you will be a youngling for awhile but once you become a padawan then yea you can" said Anakin

"Yay did you hear that mommy!" yelled Suki

"I sure did baby" said ahsoka with a smile

"Now its late and its way past someones bed time" said Ahsoka

"OKK" said suki as she jumped off of Ahsoka and ran and gave Anakin a hug and kiss

"goodnight Suki" said Anakin as Ahsoka took her to bed

Ahsoka layed her down on the bed and covered her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek and when Ahsoka got to the door Suki said "Mommy grandmas dead isn't she?"

"yea, yea she is" said Ahsoka as she closed the door she then walked back up to the bridge and sat on Anakins lap and cried he held her tight and rocked her as she cried

"Everyones gone there all gone" she said sadly

"I know and I promise we will find who ever id responsible for this and we will make them pay" said Anakin

"I think its going to be weird going back to the temple I havnt been there in three years" said Ahsoka

"yea but you will get to see everyone you missed there like Plo, Barris, And Obi-wan" said Anakin

"yea at least I get to see them again" she said as she fell asleep on his chest.

**Ok so how did you like it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

They landed on coruscant 8 hours later Ahsoka went to go wake Suki while Anakin was landing the ship.

"Daddy are we here?" asked Suki who was standing behind Anakin as he got up from the pilot seat.

"Yea Suki were here" he said as they went down the ramp as they stepped on too the platform Palpatine, Obi-wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and master Yoda was there to greet them.

"Aye Master Skywalker I am so glad you had a safe return" said Palp. As he patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you your Majesty" said Anakin as he bowed

" and Ahsoka it is always a pleasure to see you my dear girl" he said then he looked down and saw a young torguta girl standing behind Ahsoka and Anakin.

"and you must be Suki I have heard so much about you from your father you should be very proud of him" said Palp. Then when he straighten up Suki stomped on his foot.

"That's for killing my people you sleemo!" yelled Suki

"Suki!" yelled both Anakin and Ahsoka, Ahsoka snatched her child by the arm and threaten something in torguti.

"I apologize for my Childs misbehavior it Wont happen again majesty" said Anakin as he shot a quick glare at Suki.

"its quiet alright now I must be getting back to the senate excuse me" said palp. As he limped away a little.

Obi-wan couldn't help but chuckle at Sukis behavior it was much like Ahsokas

The three Jedi masters approached them Ahsoka and Anakin bowed Suki memaking her parents.

The Jedi masters greeted Anakin and Ahsoka before turning there attention on Suki

Obi-wan bent down to her level and gently pulled at her cheek Suki laughed.

"Suki you look more like your mother every time I see you" said Obi-wan

"Thanks Master Kenobi" said Suki smiling

Suki knows Obi-wan because he would come and visit them when Anakin couldn't and to come over to check on them.

"master daddy brought me to the temple so I can be a Jedi like him" said Suki sweetly

"Oh did he well the council will have to deicide first but I have faith that you will become a great Jedi Suki" said Obi-wan as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"we must hurry back to the temple if we are to deicide young Skywalkers faith" said Mace Windu sternly.

"yes hurry we must" said yoda

In the council room

All the council members were there but three were there by hologram

Suki standed in the Middle while Ahsoka and Anakin waited outside the doors

"How feel you young one" said yoda

"im a little nervose sirs" said Suki quietly

"Why are you nervous little Suki" said Master Plo

"I do not want to disappoint my father" said Suki

The council members exchanged looks

"why would you think you would disappoint him young one" said Master Ti

"Because my father is a great Jedi he's the chosen one and if I do not become a great Jedi like him then ive failed as his only child" said Suki sadly

"I'm sure you father would not ever be disappointed in you little Suki for not becoming a great Jedi, But I think you will not have to worry about that you are Anakin's only child the "chosen ones" only child it is your destiny to be great Suki" said Master Plo

"thank you master" said Suki

"have Anakin and Ahsoka come in" said Windu

Anakin and Ahsoka came in the room and stood beside there daughter she looked up at her father who looked down at her and smiled.

"Masters will Suki be trained" said Anakin

"yes A Jedi she will be trained in the light side of the force you will be young one" said master yoda

"thank you masters" said the trio they bowed and left the council chambers Suki was so Getty that she will become a Jedi like her father and her mother once was. They walked to there quarters and Ahsoka and Suki sat on one bed while Anakin was unpacking there things

"daddy I'm so glad I did not disappoint you by not becoming a Jedi like you" said Suki

Anakin stopped unpacking and looked up at his child "Suki I wouldn't of been disappointed in you if you didn't become a Jedi, you will never disappoint me do you understand" said Anakin sternly

"yea daddy I understand" said Suki as she jumped off the bed "hey daddy can just me and you go get something to eat im hungry!" yelled Suki

"yea sure" said Anakin

"Yay!' she yelled and started jumping around and then ran out the door ready to go

"she is suck a daddy's girl" said Ahsoka as she laughed

"you think so?" asked Anakin

'yea she's so happy when she's around you your like her hero" said Ahsoka

Anakin bent down and kissed her on the lips and said good bye and left with his daughter to go eat they went to go eat at Dexs

"you know this is my favorite place to eat it was the first place I ate when I came here" said Anakin as he took a bite of his food

"really daddy?" she said as she practically inhaled her chocolate pudding when she looked up at her father she had chocolate all over her face and just smiled at him Anakin loved his child so much he would give his very existence to keep her safe. She was his light in the end of the tunnel it was her and her mother that kept him going in this war with out them he would have noth-

"Ani!" yelled a women who came to the table

Anakin looked up and was shocked to see her

"Padme?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Padme" said Anakin confusingly, after Anakin found Padme and another man sleeping together she left and went back to Naboo and hasn't been heard from since.

"Anakin what A surprise I haven't seen you in years how have you been" she said Anakin got up and gave her a hug. She was still standing by the table.

" I have been great just trying to help end this war and take care of my family" said Anakin

"family?" said Padme in shock.

" Yes I have A family now this is my baby girl Suki" said Anakin as he introduced his daughter to Padme.

" Hi im Suki I'm training to become a Jedi someday" said Suki with a smile.

"Oh that's great Suki, Anakin I wasn't aware you had a child?" said padme still in shock

"yes she's three years old now se has been living on Shili all her life but her village was destroyed by the seppies and her and her mother came back here" said Anakin as he looked at Suki who just cleaned the pudding off her face.

"who is her mother" said padme

" Ahsoka" said Anakin

" Oh my wow I didn't know you had that kind of a relationship with your Padawan like that."

" What do you mean that kind of relationship" said Anakin there was still some tension between him and her in a way you could say he is still mad at her over it.

" well if your daughter is three years old you must have had sex with her when we where together!" yelled Padme

Suki looked up at her daddy she didn't know he ever loved another women besides mommy she just thought he always loved her.

"watch you mouth around my kid Padme what me and Ahsoka did as nothing to do with you so get over it!" yelled Anakin

" It has everything to do with me I'm your wife I have the right to know about my husbands affairs!" yelled Padme

Suki then looked up at Anakin with a sad face he is married to this senator lady she thought to her self

Anakin then got up and grabbed Padme by the arm and they went outside.

"Padme what are you thinking talking like that in front of Suki!" yelled Anakin

" I cant help it I love you I always will I just cant stand to see you having a life with out me in it Ani" said padme.

While Anakin was about to say something she grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips passionately. He pried him off of her and he looked to the left of him and saw Ahsoka standing there.

"Ahsoka its not what it looks like she kissed me" said Anakin as he backed away from padme

She then walked over towards them and punched Padme in the face and knocked her out then she turned to Anakin and slapped him across the face.

"How could you do this to me! I thought you said you were over her and now your kissing her in front of are daughter!" yelled Ahsoka, Suki started to cry she hated when they fought she could scene that Anakin doesn't love Padme anymore that he loves her and mommy now.

" Ahsoka she just came her and started to talk to me and then she started to yell at me and then when we went outside because I didn't wont Suki to hear the things she was saying" said Anakin as he tried to calm Ahsoka down.

"What was she saying" said Ahsoka

"she didn't know I had A family and she was mad about that so then we went outside cuz she was yelling then she said she loved me and she kissed me and that was it I don't care about her like I said. You and Suki are the only women in my life that matter to me I mean it I would never mess this up!" yelled Anakin

"well to late because you already did" said Ahsoka as tears ran down her face she picked up A crying Suki and got into her speeder she put Suki in the back in her car seat and went to get in the driver seat.

"where are you going" demanded Anakin as he jumped into the moving car.

" Get out I'm going back to Shili" yelled Ahsoka

"Shili Ahsoka there is know one there you know everyone's gone will you stop making these rational decisions Ahsoka your just angry will you stop and think about your over reacting!" yelled Anakin tears were blinding Ahsokas eyes she was swerving all over the place.

" Mommy will you please slow down your scarring me!" cried Suki

" Ahsoka I love you" said Anakin then as Ahsoka wasn't paying attention she ran our in front of another speeder and it t-boned them it hit on Anakins side she didn't have enough time to stop them everything went black.

Ahsoka woke up to the bright lights of the med center inside the Jedi temple she was hooked to oxygen and she had Baca patches all over her when she sat up A med droid came to her

"you must lay back down ma'm your are in know shape to move" said the droid

"know where are they!" yelled Ahsoka she looked around the room and didn't see Suki or Anakin she started to panic what if she just killed them her only reasons to live they where her world she would die with out them

" where is who miss" said the droid

" Anakin and Suki are they ok just tell me are they alive" she said as tears started to swell up in her eyes .

"Let me go see" said the droid she saw it go outside the door and saw it talking to some one that person came inside it was Obi-wan he had a serious look on his face which was never good at these times.

"Master are they ok?" she asked as tears treating to spill

"Suki is stable she has a sprain ankle but besides that just A couple of scrapes and bruises" said Obi-wan

"what about Anakin?" asked Ahsoka worriedly

" He's in critical condition he has a broken neck and his left lung is collapsed but the droids say if he can back it threw the surgery to fix his lung he should live" said Obi-wan

Then she cried tears started to fall out of her eyes as she wept.

"Master we got into A huge fight I was going to leave him I was so bad but I didn't mean it I wasn't really going to leave I love him so much he cant die master he cant leave me !" cried Ahsoka

" Its alright young one he will make it threw this im sure he knows you love him" said Obi-wan as he placed A hand on her shoulder.

"can I see im please I want to see him before he goes into surgery" said Ahsoka

Obi-wan helped her walk to Anakins room when she saw him she ran to him despite her injuries

"Anakin baby can you hear me" she said as she placed A hand on his cheek his eyes open and after a few second they fixed on her

"Ahsoka your ok" he said weakly

"yea im ok babe so is Suki" she said as she sat bye him on the bed.

"good im so sorry" he said

"no Ani I'm sorry its my fault you are hurt I shouldn't have acted like that I was just afraid to lose you to her" she said as a tear ran down her cheek Anakin wiped it off.

"you will never lose me snips never I will always be here I promise" he said

"then promise me you will make it out of surgery" she said as se cried

" I will and to show you that" he said as he diged threw a bag on side on the med bed then he pulled out A little box.

"This wasn't the way I was going to do it but I couldn't wait any longer" he said as he opened the box and there was a ring inside it

"Will you marry me?" said Anakin

Ahsoka was shocked she couldn't believe he did it she never thought e would ask her to marry him tears of joy came out of her eyes A life time with Anakin is what she always wanted its what she will always need.

"of course I will" she said threw her tears Anakin smiled and put the ring on her finger and they kissed then a med droid came to bring him down to sugary they said good bye and she then went into Sukis room and waited.

**That was a long chapter huh well how did you like it? Review plz!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ahsoka was setting in her daughter Sukis room waiting for Anakin to get out of surgery, she had alot of things on her mind she knows Anakin loved her with all of his heart but why did he kiss that senator.

" Mommy daddy didnt want to kiss her" said Suki looking up at her sad faced mother she could since her mothers worry through the force.

" I know baby it's was just hard to see that" said Ahsoka

" I know mommy but daddy is really sorry i felt it he loves you with all his heart" said Suki with a smile that reminded her of Anakins smile.

"Thank you sweety" said Ahsoka

just then a med droid came into the room Ahsoka stood up all but ran to the droid

"Is he alright" she said worriedly.

"yes he is he is in recovery now would you both like to see him now" said the droid

"yes" said Ahsoka who picked Suki off the bed and carried her down to the recovery room Anakin must have felt there presence because he open his eyes as soon as they came in the door.

"Daddy!" yelled Suki who jumped out of her mothers arms and ran and jumped to her fathers bed and hugged him.

"Oh baby be easy daddys still hurt" said Ahsoka as she walked to the side of the bed to set down.

"Oh its fine I'm ok" said Anakin weakly.

"You sure dont sound ok" said Ahsoka with a smile.

"I'm as tuff as nails snips i'll be just fine" said Anakin who flashed a look at Ahsoka that made her blush.

Two weeks later Anakin and Ahsoka picked out A huge chapel in courasant to get married in.

Ahsoka was in one of the rooms getting ready she had a long strapless white dress it was silk and it had a medium linked trail.

Her head tails hanging in frount of her.

"You look very nice lil soka" said master Plo at the door

"thank you master do you think he will like it" she said jestering to her dress

" I believe Skywalker will love it" said Plo

he held out his arm and she took it she walked to where the big twins door her daugter was standing there in a purple princess style dress with a basket full of pink rose peddels standing next to her was the ring bearer a jedi youngling from the temple named dash.

the big twin doors opened and the music started Suki and dash started to walk down the isle they then stood beside Anakin who was wearing his classic jedi gear. Anakin looked down to Suki and smiled she smiled back the he looked back up and saw Ahsoka walking down the isle she looked amazing everything was they finaly reached there mark the preist spoke.

" Who gived this women to this man" said the priest

"I do said" Plo

Master Plo then steped aside and gave Ahsoka over to Anakin he took her by both hands and the looked into each others eyes both smiling and nervous.

"We will now present the rings" said the priest.

Dash handed Anakin the rings and winked and smiled

" Anakin do you hear by take this women to be your wife in sikness and health for rich or for poor as long as you both shall live" said the priest

"I do" said Anakin

he then placed the ringer on ahsokas finger

"Do you Ahsoka take this man to be you husban in sickness and health for rich or for poor as long as you both shall live" said the priest

"I do" said Ahsoka she then put the ring on Anakins finger

"then with all the power invested in me I know prononce you man and wife you may kiss the bride

they smiled widly at each other than anakin cuped her face in his hands and kissed her with all his might.

"eww" said Suki as she saw her parents kiss everyone laugh including the priest

"lets get out of her snips" said Anakin as he grabed her hand

"ready when you are skyguy" she said with a smile then they ran out the bilding leaving everyone standing there including Suki.

"hey what about me" said Suki sadly

Ahsoka bent down to her daughter level " baby me and daddy have to go on our honey moon and theres going to be alot of kissing do you really want to see that?" asked Ahsoka

"yuck no!" yelled Suki

Ahsoka laughed and gave her child A kiss and an hug then Suki went and gave her father a kiss goodbye

" You will have much more fun her Suki at the temple than with us and we will be back before you know it ok" said anakin as he kissed her cheek goodbye"

"I guess so" said Suki

"thats my girl" said Anakin as he gave her a hug then they went on to the ship and waved good-bye to everyone.

Some where in the outer rim

A small ship landed on a seperatist base and a hooded women steped out of the ship she was greated by no other than count Dooku himself.

" I am so glad you decided to take me up on my offer senater" said Dooku

" Just as long as you can garante me that he wont get hurt i will do whatever you want" said the women

" Oh you have my word mi'lady" said the evil count.

**so tell me what you think and reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7

Naboo

"Anakin this is so beautiful where did you find this place?" asked ahsoka as she and Anakin went walking by the waterfalls .

"padme showed me when I had to protect her when I was a padawan" he said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh I see" she said kinda disappointed he would take her to the same place he and padme probly made out.

"what its not like I made out with her here or somthin" said Anakin laughing

Ahsoka just gave him a look that he couldn't make out what it was

"I'm tired I think im just going to go to bed ok" she said and quickly walked back to the house.

"but its like only seven at night how could you be tired" asked Anakin but she didn't answer it was always somthiing with her, he watched her disappear into the house before he continued his walk around the property it was always so peaceful her he often thought that after the war he would like it if he and ahsoka and Suki could live here but he doubt ahsoka would want to be even on the same planet as padme.

Back inside the house

Ahsoka layed on the king size bed wishing her lover could hurry up from his walk or whatever it was he was doing so he could join her she missed his touch the way his eyes would look when they would make love it was so amazing but it irk her to the bone knowing padme had him first yes she use to be friends with the women but after she fell in love with Anakin and had his baby lets just say there friendship hasn't been quiet the same. Ahsoka heard the front door open and shut she didn't bother to stretch out her force senses who eles would it be anyway she heard them come up the steps and enter the room she had her back to the door with her face facing the window she felt him get on the bed and move close to her.

"I was wandering when you where going to come to bed I was beginning to get lonely" she said flirtatiously .

"Oh trust me I have been far more lonely baby" said a husky voice obviously not anakins

She jumped out of bed to find a buff human male kinda scruffy looking but in good shape laying there with a blaster pointed at her

"what do want bounty hunter!" yelled Ahsoka

The man laugh "you baby now are you going to come quietly or not" asked the man as he started to come towards her blaster still pointed at her

"Not with out a fight" said ahsoka as she called her lightsaber to her and deflected a round of lasers but one got by and hit her in the stomach. She fell to the ground bleeding heavily holding her stomach wound

"now you can either come with me and tell me what I need to know and live or be stupid and don't tell me what I need to know and bleed to death and leave your poor master your body to burry what's it going to be little lady" said the man.

Ahsoka looked up at him weakly and took a shallow breath and said " I would rather die that give information to scum like you" she growled and spit on the man he swiped it off and then shot her again and every thing went blank for ahsoka.

Anakin ran into the house after running what seem to him a mile to get here from where he was he started to look around the house for ahsoka but couldn't find her.

"ahsoka, Ahsoka where are you" he yelled irritated she can find her self in more trouble even on her own honeymoon she some how found trouble he finaly reached the top of the stares and opened the door to the room where he and ahsoka where staying he saw a gut reanching sight ahsoka was laying in a pool of blood lifelessly

"Ahsoka!" he yelled he ran to her and raised her into his arms she wasn't breathing and he couldn't feel a pulse tears spilt out of his eyes at the realization.

"Ahsoka please wake up I cant live with out you, you cant leave me not now!" he cryed he buried his head into her lifeless chest

"Oh Ahsoka please not like this what about Suki what am I going to tell her please don't do this to me!" he continued to cry but there was no answer Ahsoka Tano skywalker was dead. He just stared blankly at the walls his robes where now soaked in the blood of his love but he didn't care he was dead there was no real reason for life now not with out her. He lifted he cold hard body off the floor and placed her on the bed then he smelt a smell of cigar and oil no dout her killer smell her killer was in bed with her this just made him more angry now he was out for blood now that man who ever he was will pay in blood he then called Obi-wan and told him what happen obi-wan and couple of others where headed that way to bring ahsokas body back to the jedi temple to be buried. Hours passed and they arrived obi-wan came in and placed a hand on his shoulder and told him how sorry he was but no one could understand the pain the guilt that he wasn't there to protect his ahsoka why didn't he just go with her when she left he is the one that deserves to die if anyone ahsoka was a good person she was a good lover good friend and a amazing mother and wife how could anyone want to take her set by her body all the way back to courasant he didn't speak to anyone he was just numb with sadness and grief . Then he thought of Suki there little girl how do you tell A three year old that there mothers been killed shes been put though enough and now he has to tell his daughter that mommy didn't make it.

On a ship some where in the outer rim

"well did you complete your task bouty hunter" asked The count through hallo-gram

"yes the jedi think she is dead after I shot her I her again with a stun shot that knocked her out then I carried her body outside and replaced it with a cloned vision of her with fake blood skywalker would have been able to sense it wasn't her if he wasn't so terribly distraught" laughted the man

"Good where is Tano now"

"On my ship My lord sleeping" said the man

"bring her to me unharmed I have something I need to "talk" to her about" said the Count

"as you wish" bowed the man then he walked off and went down to a ray shield room where ahsoka was being kept

"let me out of here you slimo!" yelled ahsoka

"now wheres the fun in that count dooku has some buissness for you first then you can go back to your jedi all I care Oh wait you cant because they think you dead in fact you funeral is probly being held right now im sure your little boyfriend and your child are terribly upset" said the man

"you're a monster!" yelled Ahsoka

"Just doing my job dear" said the man as he walked out.

**OK review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
